


His Best Soldier

by Talia_Nightray



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Io adoro le tue lentiggini, Lentiggini, Other, Un tradimento inventato di sana pianta, che razza di padre, dei sospetti, ma puoi mai sospettare una cosa del genere?, povero Dean, stellina, un diario
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 23:31:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6304528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talia_Nightray/pseuds/Talia_Nightray
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam trova scritto un appunto sul diario di suo padre, all'inizio non vuole mostrarlo a Dean ma poi cede...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note: mi sento un po' una cattiva persona per avergli fatto passare questa cosa, povera stellina di un Dean. Ma su...si sa che John non è proprio il padre dell'anno.

Erano più di dieci minuti che erano seduti in quel locale ed erano più di dieci minuti che Dean teneva un panino alla porchetta in mano, strappandone ogni tanto un boccone e facendo smorfie che lasciavano intuire quanto fosse paradisiaco.  
  
-Sul serio Sammy, dovresti provarlo.-  
  
-No, grazie.-  
  
-Sei tu che ci perdi.-  
  
Dean diede un'altro bel mordo al panino e Sam alzò gli occhi al cielo, non era davvero possibile che non pensasse ad altro.  
  
Oltre al cibo, alle donne, e alla caccia ovviamente.  
  
Quando tornò a leggere il diario lasciato da John si concentrò su una nota sbiadita a bordo pagina, scritta in piccolissimi caratteri quasi come se volesse nascondersi dietro una riga per passare inosservata.  
Sam ci mise un po' a capire cosa c'era scritto, ma alla fine fece una smorfia che riuscì a distrarre Dean dall'azzannare il suo pranzo:  
  
-Che succede?-  
  
Sam si scosse e chiuse il diario lasciandolo cadere sul tavolo e portando le mani in grempo:  
  
-Ah..niente.-  
  
Dean assottigiò lo sguardo e lasciò cadere quel che avanzava del panino sul tavolo:  
  
-Come sarebbe “ah niente”? Quello non era uno sguardo da “Ah niente”.-  
  
-Niente, davvero. Stavo solo leggendo gli appunti di papà.-  
  
-Mhm. E cos'hai trovato?-  
  
-Ninete di interessante.-  
  
Sam spostò gli occhi fuori dal grande finestrone della tavola-calda concentrandosi sulle persone che passavano, sentendo lo sguardo fisso del fratello su di sé.  
  
-Sam.-  
  
-Va bene senti.- il più piccolo si passò una mano tra i capelli, incapace di mentire decentemente, com'era sempre stato, era stato davvero un idiota a pensare che sarebbe riuscito a fare fesso suo fratello: -C'è uno scarabocchio sul diario di papà.- riprese il diario e cercò la pagina con la piccola iscrizione per mostrarla a Dean, ancora poco convinto che fosse la cosa giusta da fare.  
  
-Che scarabocchio?-  
  
Dean si sporse e con un “ecco” Sam gli indicò la piccola frase a bordo pagina lasciando il fratello maggio interdetto.  
  
-Ma...è di papà?-  
  
-L'ha scritto lui.-  
  
-Non può essere suo.-  
  
-Mi dispiace Dean, io...-  
  
-Woah frena. Di cosa ti dispiace?-  
  
-Io non volevo fartela vedere.-  
  
-Doveva aver bevuto.-  
  
Sam tirò verso di sé il diario mentre Dean si chiudeva nei suoi pensieri avanzando definitivamente il panino.  
  
-Non lo mangi più?-  
  
-Non ho più fame.-  
  
Il più piccolo sospirò. Non credeva che il padre nutrisse davvero dei sospetti di quel tipo, non era forse Dean il suo preferito?  
  
Mentre lo chiudeva lanciò un'ultimo sguardo alla frase scarabocchiata da John anni prima e sospirò.

_  
“Tutte quelle lentiggini. Dean è davvero mio figlio?”_


	2. Chapter 2

Per tutto il giorno successivo, Dean diventò intrattabile. Sam provava a farlo ragionare dicendogli che probabilmente quello era solo uno stupido scarabocchio che John aveva scritto in un momento di sconforto, o magari era sotto l'effetto di qualcosa, chissà quante creature assurde gli erano capitate sotto mano. Ma Dean sembrava troppo perso nei suoi pensieri per dare retta a suo fratello, e questo lo portava a chiudersi in sé stesso ancora di più.  
  
Quando il sabato di quella settimana Dean decise di uscire, Sam non sapeva se lo facesse per ubriacarsi una volta per tutte e dimenticare la faccenda, o rimuginarci sopra da solo in santa pace, ma decise in ogni caso di lasciarlo da solo, prima o poi sarebbe dovuto tornare, quindi lasciò che suo fratello partisse da solo, rimandendo a fare qualche ricerca per conto suo.  
  
La cosa che Sam non sospettava minimamente, era che Dean voleva trovare John, ovunque fosse, per sistemare la questione una volta per tutte.  
  
Le ultime tracce che aveva lo portavano in California, ovvero a 9 ore di auto a dove si trovava in quel momento. Ma questo non poteva scoraggiarlo, anche se avesse dovuto passare in macchina tutto il giorno era sempre meglio che vivere con il dubbio atroce che si stava portando dietro.  
  
Non che si chiedesse se John era davvero suo padre, su quello non aveva alcun dubbio, ma la cosa che gli dava fastidio, che gli faceva del male in qualche modo, era il fatto che suo padre, quello che Dean aveva idolatrato fino a renderlo il suo eroe nonostante non ci fosse davvero mai per lui e Sam, era che John potesse avere seriamente dei dubbi si di lui e, soprattutto, su sua madre.  
  
Quindi il fatto di dover passare tutta la notte in macchina era davvero l'ultimo dei suoi problemi, anche la fame che gli era venuta dopo 7 ore e mezza era l'ultimo dei suoi problemi, anche il telefono che continuava a squillare dopo 8 ore passate in macchina viaggiando verso la California.  
  
-Fanculo!-  
  
Accostò solo quando la testa gli pulsava talmente tanto che minacciava l'implosione, e rispose al telefono:  
  
-Cosa?-  
  
-Dean, sono io.-  
  
Dean sgranò gli occhi. Mai si sarebbe aspettato che la causa di tutti i suoi problemi in quel periodo, o almeno la sua voce, si materializzasse così all'improvviso. Pensava che avrebbe dovuto appendere al muro metà degli abitanti della California e prendere a pugni l'altra metà per trovare suo padre.  
  
-Papà.-  
  
Ci fu una breve pausa, in cui l'unica cosa che si sentiva era una specie di riverbero, un eco, ma era quasi sicuro che fosse la sua testa.  
  
-Mi ha chiamato Sam.-  
  
Ci avrebbe giurato. Se non fosse per Dean quei due non avrebbero mai avuto una conversazione decente. Non che quelle che avevano ora lo fossero...ma erano comunque già qualcosa.  
  
-Vuoi dirmi cosa succede?-  
  
Almeno questo Sam non gliel'aveva detto. Chissà di cosa poteva aver parlato con una segreteria telefonica; magari qualcosa tipo “Papà sono Sam, Dean sta venendo a cercarti per spaccarti la testa, fai attenzione.” oppure “Il soldatino che è sempre stato così idiota da eseguire ciecamente i tuoi ordini si sta rivoltando, cosa farai adesso?”.  
  
Dean sospirò. Non aveva nemmeno più voglia di cercare le parole giuste:  
  
-Pensi che io non sia tuo figlio?-  
  
Ci fu un'altra piccola pausa, poi la voce di John, sempre troppo calma e sicura, tornò a percuotergli i timpani.  
  
-L'ho pensato per un periodo.-  
  
-Come hai potuto pensarlo?-  
  
-Dean, era un brutto periodo.-  
  
-Come hai potuto pensare che la mamma...-  
  
Non riuscì nemmeno a dirlo, quel pensiero era fin troppo per lui e per la sua testa in quel momento.  
  
-Questi non sono affari tuoi.-  
  
-Sì che lo sono. Hai pensato che io non fossi tuo figlio solo per delle stupide lentiggini!-  
  
John alzò leggermente la voce, come faceva ogni volta che dava un ordine e Dean non lo esegueva immediatamente:  
  
-Modera il tono ragazzo.-  
  
-A mamma piacevano le mie lentiggini. Diceva che ti assomigliavo.-  
  
-Non ho mai avuto le lentiggini.-  
  
Dean sospirò esasperato. Stava davvero per lanciare il telefono fuori dal finestrino e arrivederci a tutti.  
  
Come poteva ammettere così candidamente di aver avuto dei dubbi e cercare anche di avere ragione?  
  
Strinse gli occhi e si massaggiò una tempia, cercando di far andare via quel dolore pulsante che sovrastava sempre di più i suoi pensieri.  
  
-Io ho passato tutta mia vita a eseguire i tuoi ordini. Come hai...-  
  
-Mi sono reso conto più tardi che non poteva essere così. Tua madre non mi ha mai tradito Dean, e mi dispiace aver pensato che l'avesse fatto.-  
  
Dean restò in silenzio per un po', nella sua mente quelle parole turbinavano e rieccheggiavano a mo' di scusa, come se quello fosse il limite estremo a cui John poteva arrivare per farsi perdonare. Ma non era abbastanza.  
  
-Io ero come te.-  
  
Continuò poi, parlandogli non come un superiore, ma come un padre:  
  
-Quando sei tu a tradire, pensi che le persone possano farlo con te e non pentirsene.-  
  
-Cosa vuoi dire?-  
  
-Mi dispiace averlo pensato Dean.-  
  
Quello era davvero il limite. Dean sapeva che non avrebbe ottenuto altro, non che si aspettasse altro; voleva delle scuse e le aveva avute, tutto il resto non gli interessava, solo...:  
  
-Io non ho mai tradito una donna.-  
  
-Sei migliore di me.-  
  
L'ultima cosa che Dean sentì prima di staccare il telefono e cadere addormentato fu un ordine, lo stesso di sempre:  
  
-Prenditi cura di Sam.-  
  
_-Sissignore.-_


End file.
